powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diago Leon
Diago Leon is Primal Fury Red, the Red Ranger & leader the Primal Fury Rangers. Biography Diago is a young man who lives in the city of Pinemoor. When he was going about his day as per usual. Until Swarm, an evil organization of scientist kidnapped him with two others. Swarm had run tests on them and gave them the power of animals. Diago was getting the power of Felines. Lion strength, Cheetah speed the likes. But he didn't want to use these abilities for the likes of villains like them, so he and the others broke free, running away to the best of their abilities when they met a man known as Professor Crow. Who worked for an organization known as Providence. An organization meant to stop people like this. With him was his assistant Doctor Holiday to help with medical and Agent One. To make sure Diago and the other's didn't do anything stupid, while Providence was the figureheads and Diago and his team fought in secret as a weapon of Providence. Which Diago seems to dislike, but this is the only way he and the others can stop Swarm. Too keep them from trouble, and acting out when not needed. Providence has them work at a library which is a front, as beneath the Library is the teams base of operations and living quarters. Professor Crow took them in and developed tools of his design, to harness the power of the Dn-Soul. Chips to harness the abilities similar to the Undead since Diago and his friends were already infected. They were able to create more with defeated Undead giving them slightly more power. Diago was never truly made the leader of the team, but his personality has the team flock to him as he seems to take charge a lot and be the mediator. Personality Diago is very kind, rational, soft-spoken, laid back, level headed, and mature beyond his years. He seems to get along with everyone. Even people who are considered quite weird. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out. Although probably the sanest of the team he doesn’t talk much and seems to be reasonably quiet. He also appears to be quite protective of the gang as he's ready to take blows for his teammates. One of Diago's most remarked upon character traits in that he is "unscareable," which may because of the Feline abilities coursing through them. But in spite of this, things do scare him. Some being that he isn't strong enough to protect the things he cares about the most. Powers and Abilities Feline Physiology : Diago with this has the ability to mimic/transform into felines, from domesticated cats, wild cats to big cats. With powers such as. *Camouflage *Climbing *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Senses **Night Vision *Enhanced Stealth *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Predator Instinct Primal Fury Red '''Primal Fury Red '''is Diago's primary form, accessed by inserting the Red Lion Dn-Soul into the Dn-Mobile. In this form, Primal Fury Red uses the lion-themed Wild Shooter blaster as his weapon. Arsenal *Dn-Soul *Dn-Mobile *Dn-Mobile Charger *Wild Shooter Zords *Red Fury Lion Category:PR Leaders Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Leader